Memoirs Of An Aging Warrior
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Around the 17th Gundam Fight, Argo Gulski's thoughts and feelings before and after his first fight of the 17th Gundam Fight.....


Memoirs of an Aging Warrior by Keiya  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own G Gundam.  
  
  
  
Synopsis - Argo Gulski's thoughts and feelings before, and after his first match of the 17th Gundam Fight.  
  
A/N - I hope this is original enough, not really any made up characters ; just one. Post series, obviously. I also hope you like it. Also, I will refer to the Dark Gundam under it's real name, the Devil Gundam. Written from Argo's point of view in the 1st person.  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
It has been a long time since I have had time to reflect.  
  
Training for the upcoming Gundam Fight hasen't made it any easier either. I guess it could be said than that Neo-Russia has placed their hopes and goals on me once again to win.............  
  
They have been doing so for almost 20 years.  
  
It has been a long time since Domon Kasshu's victory.........but it feels like yesterday.  
  
That 13th Fight........Encountering Domon Kasshu who had reawakened my fighting spirit, becoming a member of the Shuffle Alliance as The Black Joker, and helping the other Shuffle Members finally destroy the Devil Gundam.....  
  
It has been a long time.  
  
Several things had happened since then, of course.  
  
Natasha and I have gotten married in a wonderful ceremony. Also, for the record, my friends were there, and Domon, Chibodee. George, and Sai served as the best men.  
  
My wedding present from Neo-Russia? Three things. My Freedom, my friends' freedom, and the chance to represent them in the 14th Fight. Oh, and a toaster.  
  
All of which were gladly accepted.  
  
Next came the week honeymoon. Those hot nights were filled with passion only written about in romance novels. Natasha and I had been thrown into deep and bittersweet passion on those nights we spent on Earth. It was a dream come true.  
  
As a result of those nights of passion, I became a father. Natasha gave birth to a son. She insisted on Argo Jr., and I've come to the conclusion never to go against a woman in these matters, so I agreed.  
  
The next 4 years were crazy; Training for the fight, raising a son, and being a good husband. Not to mention my duties as a member of the Shuffle Alliance. There were many days where I was summoned to stop an uprising of leftover people or old Gundams affected by the Devil Gundam Cells.  
  
That Gundam Fight was an exciting one as well. Once again, I had, along with all of my fellow Shuffles, made it to the finals with little difficulty. It was held in the rebuilt Neo-Toyko. Domon was the reigning champion, and would not have to fight in the Beginning rounds on Prime Minister Karoto's insistance. He also earned a spot in the Battal Royal at the end. Myself, Chibodee, George, and Sai Sici all took place in the pliminary rounds.  
  
We all did not have to fight each other, which was probably more of a blessing that a curse. We all did well. My major victory that year was over Allenby of Neo-Sweeden who had defeated me 4 years before under a minute. Then the battle royal begun.  
  
It started out alright. I took to eliminating George de Sand in a close battle. I'll admit, it was a lucky Gaia Crusher, but a win is a win. After defeating Neo-Greece's fighter, and Neo-Canada's fighter, Sai Sici and myself defeated each other. We were both elimiated.  
  
In one of the greatest, and most emotional Gundam Fights in history.....even better than Domon's and Master Asia's fight in the previous fight, Chibodee Crocket and his Gundam Maxter defeated Domon Kasshu and his seemingly invincible God Gundam.  
  
Also, in true ironic form, there was a problem after the Gundam Fight. Although it was only a terrorist attempt at a coup d'etait on a colony and was easily handled, it reminded The Shuffles, their family and friends, Allenby, and Kiral of the events of 4 years ago.  
  
After, because I did so well again, I was asked to represent Neo-Russia again.  
  
Although I wanted to stay home and be a father to my 5 year old son, my fighting spirit wouldn't allow me to.  
  
I accepted again.  
  
Without going into detail, the 15th fight wasn't as great as the previous two. Chibodee and Domon had given up their spots to newcomers. They were just 15 year olds, which made me wonder what Neo-America, and Neo-Japan were thinking. It turned out they weren't half bad, but they still had a lot to learn.  
  
I went to the finals again, this time in Neo-Washington D.C.. I ended up in the battle royal once again, and lost in the final battle to George de Sand of Neo-France.  
  
The same thing happened the year after.  
  
I accepted, but took a lot of time off.  
  
I watched my son go into middle school, and I spent more "quality time" with Natasha. Through it all, she had been supportive of me and my son. Argo Jr., who looked more like his mother, thanks be to God, really loved Gundams. He was, and still is, very intellegent, and quite popular. I tried to share my experence, knowledge and love as best as I could to him. As well as the "When a man loves a woman and a woman loves a man..." talk.  
  
The 16th Fight came too soon though. I was getting older though, and so was the Bolt Gundam. I could tell, and it wasn't just the gray hair that was emerging. That didn't stop me from going to the finals again that year. Since George was out, it was Allenby and Sai....who had emerged as young adults in their early 20's, and myself.  
  
That year, it went to Sai Sici in a close match. Plus, for some reason, he had taken to calling me Grandpa Argo.  
  
I guess I really am getting old.  
  
_____  
  
This year, Neo-Russia has extended the offer once again.  
  
And once again, I accepted it.  
  
But I am 20 years older than I was in my first Gundam Fight.  
  
A Fighter in his 50's really shouldn't be fighting with all the newcomers. Especially the new 15 year olds and their new, overpowered Gundams.  
  
What is this? Gundam Wing?  
  
Still, I feel I have a good chance.  
  
Once again, I took to family life........I felt whole again then. Argo Jr. was entering High School, and by the beginning of the 17th Fight, would be a senior. I felt a pride only a loving parent could have, and Natasha, I knew, felt it too.  
  
And by that time, Natasha and I would be senior citizens. Just kidding.  
  
Natasha and I had taken up gardening and evening walks. Also, inviting Domon, Sai, Chibodee, and Geroge with their wives (girlfirend in Sai's case) and the kids over (not in Sai Sici's case) for tea. There we would talk about old times, talk about new times, and everything in between. Since the Gundam Leauge had been enforcing things, the Shuffle wasn't really needed in all but the most severe of cases, which didn't happen too often. But we would still have fun. We would also spar in our outdated Gundams to keep in shape, and to feed our fighting spirits.  
  
_______  
  
Those are the times one cherishes for the rest of one's life.  
  
Sadly, now I must put my memories into the back of my head. My challenger is here.  
  
A reckless youth, 16 years old, from Neo-Japan, Hayato Sho and his Shogun Gundam arrived. The 17th Gundam Fight had officially begun.  
  
I turned to my wife and son.  
  
"Good luck Argo. Kick his ass good." Natasha then gave me a kiss.  
  
My son then gave his old man a hug. "Good Luck Dad. Don't forget your getting kind of old."  
  
I smiled. "I know son. I'll be back soon, won or lose."  
  
The gave them one last look, a smile across my aging face, and a walked towards my Bolt Gundam.  
  
I entered it, and I went through the usual precedure. The same one after all these years.  
  
The youth yelled out "GUNDAM FIGHT........."  
  
I was happy to oblige his challenge. "READY......"  
  
"GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_____  
  
He tried his special move right off the bat. It was some type of beam manuver, which missed.  
  
"THE OLD MAN DODGED MY BEST MOVE!!!!!"  
  
"A word from the wise, never use your trump card first."  
  
He then attempted to rush at me, to no avail. With little effort, I dodged and tripped him up. I then used my Gravaton Hammer to grasp victory. I knocked off one of his arms......and claimed victory.  
  
"I'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL I DIE!!!!"  
  
I pinned his Gundam to the ground and held my fist to his head.  
  
"I win. I'll spare your Gundam's Head.....this time."  
  
"Wha......."  
  
"Improve your skills, and maybe I'll see you in the finals."  
  
I stared towards the setting sun after my win and smirked.  
  
It looks like I won't do so bad this year after all.  
  
_______________  
  
I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
